


Лучшая месть

by alisahansen



Series: Друг мой враг [3]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Series: Друг мой враг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708231
Kudos: 4





	Лучшая месть

В жизни Гая иногда бывали моменты, когда не оставалось других слов, кроме ругательств. И всякий раз при этом его охватывало нехорошее предчувствие. С приездом короля Ричарда инкогнито, проще говоря, когда он свалился как снег на голову, такой момент и наступил. А потом появился Локсли — и предчувствие сбылось. Гай мрачно наблюдал за монаршими развлечениями и ужимками его приближенных, старых и, так сказать, новых.

Аббат Хьюго шушукался по углам с придворными — с теми, что познатней и побогаче. Шериф же с кислой рожей подсчитывал убытки. Но все ждали, когда его неугомонное величество засобирается восвояси. Король и засобирался, вот как только все деньги собрал, так и засобирался. Выгреб подчистую все, что было, крохобор. Отъезжать намеревался, как и прибыл — тайно. Однако на прощание выдал любопытное распоряжение касаемо нового любимца, Робина Локсли, прощеного разбойника и королевского лесничего. И было оно весьма просто и одновременно цинично: наигрался, уберите. Короче говоря, грязный сакс снова вне закона, вместе со своей шайкой.

«Ну что, Локсли, вот и тебя вышвырнули, как старый сапог. А ведь как ты перед ним выделывался, как паясничал! Или считал, что выскажешь ему все, что думаешь, и он станет тебя слушать?» Гай сам не ожидал поймать себя на таких размышлениях и очень этому удивился.

Но это все мелочи, а вот дальнейшие новости его взбесили, поскольку выяснилось, кому достанется сомнительная честь приказ выполнить — ему, Гаю. И главное — за что? За клочок земли, но где? В Уэльсе. Вот ведь собачий хер в короне! Все равно, что ветер пообещать. Думал, Гай настолько туп и не сообразит, что ему сулят на самом деле? И это после того балагана, что устроили на пиру? Ну как же, к нему проявили снисхождение: шпор не лишили, не повесили, не высекли, а просто мальчишкой назвали в присутствии нового любимца. А любимец скалился и повторял за хозяином, который только что пнул верного пса за преданность и пролитую за него же кровь.

«Неужели, Локсли, ты тогда ничего не понял? Похоже, нет». Самому же Гаю, видимо, следовало радоваться. Ведь ему оказали в своем роде великую честь, предоставив возможность отыграться. Да чтоб они такой честью подавились! Но он все равно пойдет, чтобы посмотреть на физиономию Локсли, когда тот осознает, что король, по сути, предал и его тоже. Хотя в глубине души его будет жаль, ведь Гай хорошо знает, что хотят сделать с разбойником и его людьми братья де Рено...

***

Аббат тихо приоткрыл дверь в один из дальних покоев, где на время приезда короля шериф устроил свою резиденцию. Обнаружив там брата и его помощника, Хьюго с заговорщическим видом протиснулся в образовавшуюся щель.  
— Брат мой Робер, правильно ли я понял, что король больше не благоволит новому любимцу?  
— Именно так, Хью, — покивал шериф и велел: — Гизборн, запри дверь!  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься упускать такую возможность? — улыбка аббата была не приятней остальных его гадких гримас, что он пытался за улыбки выдать.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь, братец?  
Шериф налил себе вина и устроился в кресле, закинув ноги на изящную резную подставку.  
— За очень разумного человека, дорогой брат! И я буду участвовать.  
Аббат придвинул второе кресло поближе, махнул рукой Гаю и указал на кувшин с бургундским. Тот отлепился от стены, наполнил кубок, подал его аббату и вернулся на свое место за спиной шерифа,  
— Да ради бога, — смакуя вино, проворковал Робер де Рено.  
— Но правильно ли ты понял приказ короля?  
— Сам посуди, Хью. Король приказал Локсли убить, причем так, чтобы никто не связал сие событие с ним. То есть, тайно. Вот как бы ты это понял?  
— То есть, как именно это сделать, речь не шла?  
Аббат подался вперед, глаза его заблестели.  
— Не шла, Хью, — шериф масляно улыбнулся.  
Гая передернуло в первый раз — он понял, зачем его сюда позвали.  
— У тебя уже есть мысли на эту тему? — поинтересовался аббат. Откинувшись обратно в кресле, он приложился к кубку и причмокнул.  
— Ну конечно, есть, — самодовольно ответил шериф и аж сощурился.  
— Не поделишься?  
— Отчего же нет? Во-первых, я хочу растянуть это как можно дольше.  
— Согласен. Но ты же знаешь, что меня интересуют детали...  
— Знаю, братец, знаю! Что ты думаешь про железную клетку? Или, например, сковать вместе руки, ноги и шею и оставить так на два дня?  
— Хорошо, но мало.  
— А кто сказал, что это все?  
— А что насчет старой доброй дыбы? Ты только представь его висящим на вывернутых руках или за крюк между ребер?  
— Фу, Хью! Какой у тебя плебейский вкус.  
Гая передернуло второй раз. Он судорожно сглотнул и уставился на огонь в камине.  
— Не плебейский, а консервативный, — аббат скривился. — Пока будет болтаться на дыбе, можно выпороть его кошкой. Представь, крючки вырывают клочья кожи и мяса, сдирают его с костей...  
— Хью, если бы я не знал, как ты развлекаешься втихаря у себя в монастыре, то подумал бы, что ты совсем утратил чувство стиля.  
— Сам-то что предлагаешь? Твоей фантазии хватило всего лишь на связывание и сажание в клетку. Ты даже не вспомнил про каленое железо!  
— Ты же знаешь, я не выношу запах горелого мяса, дорогой братец. От него першит в горле.  
— Ну ладно, забудем пока про железо. А если, предположим, отрезать ему пальцы на руках и ногах? Но не сразу, а по очереди? Отрезать, прижечь, через треть свечи * отрезать другой, еще через треть — третий?  
— Неплохо, неплохо... Весьма достойно применения, но как дополнительное средство. Для начала — подвесить его вниз головой, так он все время будет в сознании.  
— И каленым железом!  
— Да отстань ты со своим железом!  
— А если пытать его людей у него на глазах? Особенно жену, эту рыжую шлюху. Зажать ее груди в тисках и пороть кошкой?..  
Аббат облизнулся, взгляд стал маслянистым.  
— Непременно, но это сначала. И знаешь, что я еще думаю?  
— Сгораю от нетерпения узнать.  
— Подвесить его над колом.  
— Это как?  
— Вот представь: этот мерзавец, голый, привязан так, что почти висит над колом, который может упереться ему прямо в зад. Но случится это, лишь когда он устанет, ослабеет и не сможет стоять на цыпочках. Так мы сможем держать его в постоянном напряжении, без сна, день за днем, и наблюдать, как он медленно сходит с ума... Крови нет, а эффект есть.  
— Робер, да ты, оказывается, затейник! Кстати, про зад... Что скажешь, если воткнуть ему туда раскаленный прут? Но по-особому. Вставить железную воронку и через нее, чтобы не сразу обожгло, а уже когда будет внутри? Представь, как он будет корчиться!  
— Как заключительный штрих, определенно, неплохо.  
Гая передернуло в третий раз. Он прислонился спиной к стене, стараясь изо всех сил сохранить на лице хотя бы жалкие остатки спокойствия и невозмутимости. Хорошо, что он стоит в тени — так не видно, что с ним творится. Гай никогда не отличался талантом что-то себе представлять и воображать. Но то, что обсуждали шериф с аббатом, сейчас стояло у него перед глазами во всех красках и не доставляло никакого удовольствия. Хотя должно было, ведь речь шла об этом саксонском мерзавце Локсли. Тем временем шериф и его братец продолжали изощряться друг перед другом и даже чуть не поссорились.  
— Не понимаю, Робер, почему ты так противишься старым добрым методам? Чем тебе не угодили кнут, кошка, каленое железо и щипцы? Жаровня тебя чем не устроила? Да-да, я помню, ты терпеть не можешь запах горелого мяса. Но можно же пропитать платок лавандовым маслом, чтобы тебе не воняло. А уж кошка и щипцы...  
— Какой же ты недогадливый, Хью! Всем этим ты попортишь ему шкуру. А у меня на нее виды.  
— Какие такие виды?  
— Я хочу содрать с него кожу живьем и отдать выделать, а потом повесить у себя в спальне над камином. Возможно, предварительно оскопить, причем не сразу. Сначала отрезать яйца и прижечь, как ты предлагал с пальцами. А уже затем лишить его члена. Если тебе так больше нравится, то вырвать щипцами.  
— Ну ты и... — аббат аж позеленел от зависти.  
Гай закусил губу и с усилием затолкал обратно в желудок отвратительный горько-кислый комок, подкативший к горлу. «Они бы еще папашу Локсли поймали, рога ему отпилили и сверху приколотили для... композиции!»  
Визгливый окрик шерифа заставил его вынырнуть из этой мерзости.  
— Гизборн!  
— Да, милорд.  
— Что ты скажешь?  
— Я должен что-то сказать?  
— Тупица, предложи что-нибудь! Что бы ты сделал с Локсли?  
— Отрубил бы руку и повесил, — мрачно буркнул Гай.  
— Что? — шериф от неожиданности икнул.  
— По закону таково наказание за браконьерство и разбой, — повторил Гай, глядя в сторону. — Отрубить руку и повесить.  
— Вот, Хью, полюбуйся, с чем мне приходится иметь дело. Это же уму непостижимо! Спрашивается, кто после этого дикари? Он или саксы? Никакой фантазии, никакого полета творческой мысли!  
— Знаешь, Робер, я начинаю подозревать первый вариант. Хотя второй, знаешь ли, я тоже не стал бы исключать.  
— Ты не представляешь, с каким трудом я пытаюсь привить ему манеры и хоть какую-то культуру! Я уже не говорю о вкусе к изысканным развлечениям. И что? Никакого прогресса.  
— Мне кажется, ты несправедлив. Мальчик просто мало практикуется.  
— Но такой особый материал, как Локсли, я ему не дам. Пусть практикуется на ведьмах! Гизборн, понял, что ты пойдешь и сделаешь?  
— Да, милорд.  
— Ну и почему ты до сих пор здесь?

***

Локсли уже почти подошел к лестнице. Сейчас он спустится, на него наденут кандалы, и вместе с остальными Гай отведет его в пыточную. Где за них возьмутся уже оба де Рено. Но то, что они с ним сделают... Стоит ли все, что натворил этот придурок, чтобы обрекать его на такие мучения? Эту мысль следовало отогнать, но Гай так не сделал.

— Локсли...

Разбойник вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Вот разве можно сейчас что-то ему сказать? Что его будут пытать, пока он не сойдет с ума или не умрет от невыносимой боли? Что самому Гаю не нужны эти издевательства, никогда не были и не будут? Да, Локсли виноват сам, но можно подсунуть отравленную воду, так он хотя бы не будет мучиться долго...

Гай не успел больше ничего подумать и тем более сказать: от резкой боли в спине потемнело в глазах. Видимо, поэтому ему и показалось, что лицо проклятого сакса вытянулось от изумления, и в глазах на миг промелькнули ужас, сожаление и боль. Вот именно, показалось, потому что этого быть не могло. А огонь был.

Но так просто Локсли все равно не вырваться.

***

Оказывается боль от ожогов все-таки проходит. И даже радость от того, что выжил, ушла, оставив только желание жить и что-то успеть сделать, попытать счастья в другом месте, а не тратить время зря в этой богом забытой дыре, без надежды на будущее. Но все закончилось, так и не начавшись, и об этом позаботился уже сам Локсли. Понимает ли он, что сделал? Или как всегда — просто влез, куда не просят, героический защитник кого ни попадя?

— Мы вас еще не судили! — презрительно бросил этот самый защитник и повернулся к старому еврею. — Кто обвиняет этих людей?

Вот еврей-то, которому как раз было что сказать, молчал, зато его доченька будто с цепи сорвалась. И с этой женщиной Гай хотел связать жизнь? Ради возможности с нею рисковал своим положением и честью? Хотя какое там «положение» у безродного ублюдка, продающего свой меч тому, кто платит... Про честь вообще лучше помалкивать. А Локсли переводил странный взгляд со старика на его дочь и на Гая. И тут он понял:

— Ты не хочешь быть палачом, а только судьей, и рук не запачкать. Но придется и тем и другим, чистеньким выйти не получится.

Впервые за все это время физиономия Локсли стала растерянной. Но совсем ненадолго. В следующий миг тот уже лучился самодовольством победителя.

— И что же мне с вами делать? Особенно с тобой, а, Гизборн?

Гай явственно осознал, что разбойник теперь может лишь просто причинить ему физическую боль, изувечить тело. Не более того! А боль имеет свойство заканчиваться смертью или безумием. Ну, или проходить, рано или поздно. На себе испытал. Но понимает ли это Локсли? Он вообще понимает, во что собирается играть, куда суется? Кажется, нет.

— А ты у шерифа спроси, у него, в отличие от меня, фантазия богатая, он тебе плохого не посоветует.

Понимает ли Локсли, что первый не выдержит вида того, что хочет сделать? Языком-то можно трепать, что угодно, но вот пытать живого человека способен далеко не каждый. Это надо определенный склад ума иметь и кое-что еще. И не так все легко, как это кажется на первый взгляд. Это Гай может стиснуть зубы и отдать приказ жечь раскаленным прутом ведьму и даже присутствовать при этом, повесить или отрубить руку — ибо таков королевский закон. Он помощник шерифа, и это часть его работы, хочет он того или нет. И если приказали устроить еврейский погром, сжечь деревню и перевешать ее жителей — обязан смочь и сделать. А что он при этом думает и чувствует, не касается никого. Да никому это и не нужно.

А благородный Робин Гуд палачом быть не может, сколько бы он собственных законов ни создал. Если Локсли и выдержит это, понимает ли он, что не останется прежним? Что придется заплатить тем, что внутри, заплатить собой, собственной душой? Понимает ли он, что те из его друзей, кто увидит, — ну, может, кроме сарацина, — станут воспринимать его и относиться совсем по-другому? Даже женушка. Наивный придурок! Она первая сбежит от него, когда проблюется. Да он и не сможет переступить через себя, а если сможет — сам же от омерзения к себе сдохнет, удавится на тетиве собственного лука.

Локсли тем временем, хмурясь, повернулся к шерифу. Тот побледнел. Тогда разбойник вновь обратился к Гаю:

— И что же такое мне может посоветовать шериф?  
— Так вот же он. У него и спрашивай, что ты ко мне-то пристал?  
— Гизборн, заткнись! — не выдержал де Рено.  
— С чего бы это? — огрызнулся Гай и добавил язвительно, в упор глядя на Локсли: — Сам стараться будешь или своим людям поручишь? Уж не сарацину ли? Или Скарлет обидится, если его обойдут в таком удовольствии?  
— Что? О чем ты, Гизборн? — Локсли явно не сообразил сразу, о чем речь, но затем понял и побледнел. На лице его проступила растерянность, смешанная с брезгливостью и отвращением.  
«Это я могу быть сволочью и мерзавцем, если необходимо, а ты, Локсли, нет! Тебя любят и обожают, пока ты играешь в благородство и милосердие. Но пытки и увечья — это уже серьезно. Это уже не игра. Точнее, это уже взрослая игра, в которой жалости с милосердием нет и на ломаный фартинг».  
Гай усмехнулся. Локсли, глядя на него, быстро взял себя в руки и выпалил:  
— Найдем выход. Это не должно тебя волновать.  
— А, ну-ну... — протянул Гай. — Только жену отправь за ягодами подальше и на подольше, чтобы она от тебя потом не шарахалась. И Тука тоже, у него желудок слабый.  
Локсли невольно взглянул на посеревшего монаха. Тот заморгал и судорожно сглотнул. Марион настороженно посмотрела на Гая, на шерифа, потом на мужа.  
— Самая сладкая месть — это прощение! — раздалось вдруг громко, и все замерли. — Это самая лучшая месть  
Локсли пришел в себя первым и тут же воспользовался ситуацией:  
— Ты слышал приговор, шериф? Проваливай!  
Гая толкнули в спину следом за де Рено, и он чуть не упал. И тут ему стало плевать на все. Он обернулся и прошипел:  
— Тебе, Локсли, никогда не осуществить эту лучшую месть! Кишка тонка.  
— У тебя тоже, Гизборн, — огрызнулся тот и дал знак Уиллу, чтобы развязал обоих. Скарлет проделал это без воодушевления. Уж он бы наверняка с удовольствием расспросил шерифа и воспользовался его рассказом. — Отдайте все его пожитки, лошадь и пусть убирается!  
— А мне и не надо лучшую, я обычной удовольствуюсь, — ответил Гай, растирая запястья. — Это ты вечно пыжишься, из кожи вон лезешь. Неужто все во славу справедливости?  
— Попробуй, и тогда я тебя точно убью, — глухо произнес Локсли.  
— Да убивай, только выполни последнее желание.  
Локсли замер в недоумении, а потом вскинул бровь. Шериф же, вцепившись в повод вороного коня помощника, взирал на все это, открыв рот, как рыба на берегу.  
— Это какое же? — поинтересовался защитник угнетенных.  
— А утопи меня в бочке с бургундским. Хоть напьюсь напоследок.  
Локсли вытаращился на него, пробормотав:  
— Однако...  
— Тебе что, жалко? — усмехнулся Гай.  
Тот молчал, но по лицу было видно — подсчитывает, на сколько деревень хватит, если бочку бургундского продать, а вырученные деньги раздать.  
— Вот видишь! Чтобы избавиться от меня, ты даже деньгами, не тобой заработанными, кстати, поступиться не можешь. А все туда же... лучшая месть!  
— Убирайся, Гизборн!

***

_«А ведь он прав. Во всем».  
— Изыди, без тебя тошно!  
«Дурак!»  
— Знаю.  
«Ты дурак!»  
— Сказал же, знаю!_  
Робин растерянно смотрел на Гая. Тот презрительно фыркнул, отвернулся и пошел по дороге в Ноттингем, не торопясь и не оглядываясь.


End file.
